1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key holder which is attached to a bow part of a key.
2. Description of the Related Art
With relation to a key holder, various proposals for protecting a human body from static electricity caused by touching a door with hands when the door is locked or is unlocked, by making a main body of a key holder out of insulating material, such as plastic, synthetic resin or the like, and for facilitating the use of a key are offered.
In a structure of such a key holder, for attaching a key thereto, for example, a cover which composes a main body of the key holder is fixed to a bow part of a key by using a screw.
However, according to a method in which the cover is fixed to a bow part of a key by using a screw, a shape of the bow part of the key to be attached to the cover is restricted. Because the key is unsteadily attached to the cover, a load is not certainly transmitted to the key when a door is locked or is unlocked. As a result, there is a problem that it is difficult to use the key.
Although a key holder to which keys having various shapes can be attached is proposed, a thickness of a bow part of the key to be attached to the cover or a length thereof is restricted. When the key is attached to the main body of the key holder, it is necessary to disassemble the main body and assemble it. When the thickness of the key is suitable for the cover, the key is stable in a direction perpendicular to a main surface of a bow part thereof. However, there is a problem that the key cannot be prevented from being unstable in a parallel direction thereof.